Isaac Newton
Isaac Newton was an English physicist and mathematician. Fictional History Early History At some point during his career into astrophysics, Newton was able to deduce the existence of both the Dark Sun and the Hydra Galaxy, which were on approach to Earth, however he was unable to see either due to not having sufficiently advanced technology. Because of his genius and discovery of the Hydra Galaxy, Newton was also made the head of the Invisible College, a group of advisers to the Four Legendary Kingdoms, who had known about the Hydra Galaxy for millennia. He soon learned of the ancient ritual which would be able to divert the Galaxy from its course towards the Milky Way. Newton soon wrote a book on the Four Kingdoms, The Chronology of Ancient Kingdoms, but because they were an extremely secretive group, only five copies were published. Because of his obsession with alchemy, Newton sought one of the Six Sacred Stones, the Philosopher's Stone, since it could purportedly transmutate elements. In his research, he apparently uncovered the location of a spring which contained the exact water required for one of the other sacred stones. However, because of his extremely secretive nature, he shared his findings with only a few others (likely including the Kingdom he served, the Kingdom of Land, since one of their members in the future would claim to have been able to retrieve some of this water already). Prior to the completion of the Principia, Newton came up with a thought experiment regarding gravity and orbit known as Newton's cannonball or Newton's Mountain, which involved a whole planet and its moon. However, Newton apparently discovered something of monumental importance which was considered too dangerous to be divulged for all to know, and so Newton only inserted an inverted drawing of the moon from the thought experiment in the Principia. The Six Sacred Stones A notation regarding Newton's alchemical work was included in Wizard's notes, suggesting he had considered it relevant to the Dark Sun mission. The Five Greatest Warriors Though Jack's team essentially followed Diane Cassidy's belief in who most of the Five Greatest Warriors were, Jack had Stretch continue looking into Newton's work for anything that might be related to their mission just in case. Stretch eventually uncovered the link between Newton and the Spring of the Black Poplar, which contained the necessary water for the Basin of Rameses II. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Mae Merriweather explained to Pooh Bear and Stretch her theories about Newton being an advisory member of the Four Kingdoms, and showed them her copy of The Chronology of Ancient Kingdoms. In his research into potential members of the Four Kingdoms, Pooh Bear noted that an original drawing of Newton's Mountain had recently been acquired by Anthony DeSaxe. The Three Secret Cities While Lily was being held captive by Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster, the Trismagi of Atlas showed her the complete drawing of Newton's Mountain thought experiment, noting that perhaps three people in the world had seen it and understood the terrible meaning of Newton's theory. Trivia *Issac Newton is considered to be an honourary Greatest Warrior, due to his knowledge of the Dark Star, the whereabouts of the Spring of the Black Poplar, and his desire to transmutate elements (like the Philosopher's Stone's function with the cleansing of the Pillars). References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Newton Category:Real-World People Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Mentioned-Only Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms